Happy Birthday, Gold!
by Ability King KK
Summary: Silver and Crys plan to celebrate Gold's birthday.  What happens when sparks fly between the perverted breeder and serious capturer?


**It's Gold's birthday (well, the 21st anyway) and I figured I'd write this. Mainly 'cause Gold is awesome.**

**-:-**

"Tell me why we are doing this again," asked a young man of sixteen. He wore mostly black and had shoulder length red hair.

"Because, Silver, it's Gold's birthday and as his friends, we're going to celebrate it with him," said a young woman of seventeen. He was wearing blue short overalls over a red long-sleeved shirt and long sock with red shoes. She had her brown hair tied into two pigtails at the base of her neck.

Both teens were walking down the road towards New Bark Town, where their friend lived.

"Since when am I his friend, Crys? I hate that idiot."

"You and I know that's not true. Besides, it'll be fun!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that idiot hired some strippers."

"If he did something that perverted, I'll kill him!" growled Crys.

Silver rolled his eyes at her behavior. It was no secret to anyone that Crys had a thing for the perverted breeder, but she would not admit it. It was too bad that Gold was too much a pervert to enter a stable relationship like Crys wanted.

"I still think I don't need to be here," muttered Silver.

"Silver, it's been almost a year since the last time we've last seen each other. I'm sure Gold would love to see his friends again," smiled Crys after she calmed down a bit.

The two arrived in New Bark Town and headed towards Gold's house where he lived on his own. He had moved out of his mother's house about a year ago. When they arrived at his house, Crys knocked on the door, only to hear the sounds of crashing and cursing. Crys and Silver looked at each other in confusion, but then looked back at the door when the sounds of locks reached their ears. The door then opened a crack revealing Gold and from what they could see, he was wearing nothing but his boxers, much to Crys' embarrassment and excitement.

"Crys? Silver? What are you two doing here?" asked the breeder in confusion.

"We came to celebrate your birthday, Gold!" replied Crys, trying to get her blush down.

Gold glance back into his home and then back to his friends. "Uh, any chance I could take a rain check on that? I was kind of in the middle of something."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "What could you possibly be doing that'd you'd pass the chance to party?"

"…I have my reasons."

Crys was about to question further when someone's voice called from inside.

"Gold! Are you coming back to bed?"

Silver and Crys' eyes widened at the sound of a girl's voice coming from inside of Gold's home. Crys' eyes then narrowed into a fiery glare directed right at Gold. She desperately hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"None of your business, Super Serious Girl!"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Crys then kicked the door down, sending Gold spiraling to the floor. She then stomped into the house, only to meet up with the mystery girl, who had coming running into the room to see what had happened. Crys was surprised to see who the girl was and in a silk robe nonetheless.

"Wh-Whitney? Wh-What are you doing here?" questioned Crys, shocked to see the Goldenrod Gym Leader in Gold's house in such a state of dress.

The sixteen-year-old pink-haired farm girl and actress blushed heavily. "Well…"

Crys and Silver's jaws dropped at finding out something like this. They hoped this was a prank, but Gold soon confirmed it to be true.

"In case you're wondering, Whitney and I have been together for a while now," said Gold as he stood up. He stood next to Whitney and wrapped his arm around her waist. He then gave a perverted grin. "And just so you know, she's here because she gave me an early birthday gift last night."

"G-Gold!" squeaked Whitney, her blush even darker now.

Crys was red-faced as well, but mainly from anger. She felt her eyes tear up at the thought of loosing Gold. She was about to yell and scream at Gold when he spoke up in a serious tone.

"Crys, I already know of your feeling for me, but I can't return those feelings."

"Why not?" questioned Crys.

"Because Whitney accepts me for who I am and won't change me like you would! I see you as a friend, Crys, but nothing more," explained Gold.

Crys then turned to Whitney. "I thought you hated his lecherous way?"

"I did, in the beginning, but during a storm a while back we took refuge in my barn, I got to know him better. Even though he's a pervert, he's loyal and I trust him to be faithful and even though he does occasionally flirt with other women, he hasn't once done anything to hurt me," explained Whitney, sad that she felt like she betrayed her friend. "I'm sorry, Crys, but I love Gold."

Crys couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of there, much to the surprise of both Gold and Silver. They honestly thought Crys was going to start attacking someone, mainly the pervert.

Gold let out a sigh. "Silver, go try to slow her down. I'm going to talk to her after I get dressed."

Silver nodded and went after the distraught girl while Gold headed to his room. The redhead soon caught up with Crys who was just outside the town crying.

"Crys…"

"Leave me alone!"

"…Not when you're like this."

"Go away, Silver!"

"Crys!"

Crys stiffened at the sound of Gold's voice. She was about to make a run for it, but was stopped when Gold caught up and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go, Gold," warned Crys with a growl.

"Not until you hear me out."

"…Fine."

Gold smiled a bit; glad that she'd listen to him. "Look, I know that you're upset about this, but I don't want this "incident" to come between us. I want us to remain friends."

"But I love you, Gold. Why?" asked Crys, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Like I said earlier, I love Whitney. Plus, she won't try to change me like you have in the past. Besides, I know someone who likes you," said Gold, grinning at that last part.

"Who?" sniffed Crys as she wiped away her tears. Her eyes widened when Gold glanced towards Silver, who had walked away to give the two some privacy. "Silver? Are you insane?"

"No, I'm being truthful."

"He likes Blue though!"

"First off, he sees Blue as a sister. Everyone knows that. Even if he did like her like that, Blue is with Red and he'd have to get over that. The two of you could help each other in that department."

Crys looked back towards Silver. Now that she actually looked at him, she did notice that he was quite handsome. That thought made her blush, which Gold caught.

"Not a word, Gold," warned Crys, catching his grin.

Gold only laughed as he walked back into town and back to his home. He wanted to spend the day with Whitney. As he passed Silver, he stopped to say something to the redhead.

"Hey, Silver, I'm going to have to take a rain check on the celebrations. Why don't you and Crys go do whatever you had planned instead?"

Silver raised an eyebrow. "I suppose… What are you going to be doing?"

"You have to ask? I've got a hot looking girlfriend waiting for me back at the house and I'm getting horny. Do the math."

"I did not need to hear that!" yelled Silver as Gold ran back to his house, laughing his ass off.

"What's Gold laughing about now?" asked Crys as she walked up to Silver.

"You do not want to know," replied Silver with a grimace.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Yohohoho! There you have it, a birthday fic for Gold, with some Accidentalshipping, mentions of Luckyshipping, and whatever Silver x Crys is. Keep in mind that this is based on the manga version where there is no Lyra so you SoulSilvershippers don't need to get antsy about how Silver should be with Lyra and not Crys.**


End file.
